dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Capcom
Capcom Co., Ltd. (Japanese: 株式会社カプコン), or just Capcom, is a Japanese video games developer and publisher. They are best known creating some of the most famous video game franchises, including Street Fighter, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, and Mega Man. Capcom was established in 1983, since then it has become an international enterprise with branches and subsidiaries in North America, Europe, and East Asia. Dragon's Dogma franchise Dragon's Dogma In August 2010, Capcom registered trademarks for Dragon's Dogma and Asura's Wrath in Europe. Dragon's Dogma was officially announced in April 2011 at Capcom's Captivate event. At Captivate, the game's director, Hideaki Itsuno, noted that the game was one he had been wanting to make for a long time, and now that he had advanced technology and a staff of 150 people, he could finally release his dream. The game, an action role playing game set in a fantasy world, was released in May 2012 on Xbox 360 and PS3. Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen A full expansion to Dragon's Dogma, entitled Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen, was released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on April 23, 2013. Dark Arisen is not considered DLC, but rather an enhanced version of the original game with additional features and the new Bitterblack Isle zone to explore. One does not need to own the original game to play Dark Arisen, as the original game is included on both physical and digital versions. Owners of the original game can upload their saves to be rewarded with an Eternal Ferrystone (a Ferrystone with infinite uses), 100,000 Rift Crystals—a form of in-game currency—and six armor sets. Dark Arisen includes a new fast travel system, as well as new items, weapons and armor. The Xbox 360 version of Dark Arisen includes a separate disc used to install game data as there was not enough room on one disc for the Xbox version of the game. Pawn Community Capcom has established an official site for players to share information. The site is called, "Pawn Community" Spin offs Dragon's Dogma Quest Dragon's Dogma Quest was a 2D spin off game for iOS and PS-Vita. It has its own wiki dragonsdogmaquest.wikia.com Dragon's Dogma Online An online, free-to-play version of Dragon's Dogma, Dragon's Dogma Online, for PS3, PS4 and Windows PC was announced in 2015. Other As part of the initial promotion of the game an animated comic was released, which told more of the story of the pawn Savan. (See Dragon's Dogma Digital Comic.) A free mobile app for iOS and Android, the Dragon's Dogma: Compendium of Wisdom was also release in 2012, with gameplay based on a database or residents and items found in Gransys. Capcom operates a screenshot sharing website titled the "Pawn Community",Since 2012 "Pawn Community" - Official site of teh Pawn Legion game.capcom.com which publishes as the online only title "The Gran Soren Times", and also has an adobe flash browser based mini game Arisen's Abode which rewards players with furniture and other accessories for a virtual Arisen's home presented in an isometric view - rewards are obtained for completing simple tasks such as publishing a screenshot of a specific location. A free guide to characters and objects in the game was published as the "Dragon's Dogma Compendium of Wisdom" as an Android App for mobile devices,Dragon's Dogma Wisdom 株式会社カプコン (17 July 2012) play.google.com and for Apple computer mobile devices.Dragon's Dogma Compendium of Wisdom (CAPCOM) Manga (comic book) spin offs have been serialised : Dragon's Dogma Progress (by Toshio Hirano, 平野博寿);DRAGON'S DOGMA PROGRESS www.younganimal-densi.com and Dragon's Dogma Revives (『ドラゴンズドグマ リヴァイブス』) (by Yumiya Tashiro).[http://www.shonenmagazine.com/special/dragonsdogma/ 『ドラゴンズドグマ リヴァイブス』 (Dragon's Dogma Revives) www.shonenmagazine.com] A new game, Deep Down, a free to play online cooperative game taking place in a fantasy setting was unveiled by Capcom at the PS4 unveiling event in 2013 - similarities led to speculation that the game was to be Dragon's Dogma's sequel. An official forum post later clarified that the game was unrelated to Dragon's Dogma world.Deep Down 'nothing to do with Dragon's Dogma', clarifies Capcom (18 June 2013) www.computerandvideogames.com In March 2019 Netflix announced it would be showing an anime [ Dragon's Dogma (Netflix) ] based on the IP to be produced by Sublimation Inc.NETFLIX GROWS ANIME PROGRAMMING THROUGH PARTNERSHIPS WITH LEADING JAPANESE PRODUCTION COMPANIES (11 Mar 2019) netflix.com Sales and sequels By mid 2012 total shipped copies of Dragon's Dogma had exceeded 1 million, and the company Capcom re-iterated plans to develop the 'Dragon's Dogma' brand into a franchise.Global Shipments of "Dragon's Dogma" Top One Million! (25 June 2012) Capcom Investor Relations In an interview with famitsu Capcom producer Yoshinori Ono explained that in general (with respect to fighting games) a game needed to sell over 2 million for a series to have sequels greenlit, stating jokingly "禁断のモデルは、カジノのポーカーのようなスタイルですよ。" (I'm forbidden to use a 'casino poker' business model).“椿姫彩菜のゲームの話”第11回　ゲスト小野義徳氏「格闘ゲーム禁断のビジネスモデルはカジノ」 (7 Oct 2014) with Tsubaki Ayana.No.11 : Yoshinori Ono www,famitsu.com By end of September 2014 Dragon's Dogma and Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen had sold 0.71 million units on xbox360, mostly in Europe and North America;Dragon's Dogma Global Total as of 27th Sep 2014 (units): 0.71m www.vgchartz.com and 1.63million units on PS3, of which over 40% was in Japan.Dragon's Dogma Global Total as of 27th Sep 2014 (units): 1.63m www.vgchartz.com Some fans of the game sign their posts with 【DD制作希望】 or 【We hope DD2】 on Capcom's 'Pawn Community' screenshot sharing website. See also * Dragon's Dogma World and Lore * Interviews and talks References External links *Behind The Scenes Of Dragon's Dogma GDC 2013 **archive.org (alternative link) Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:Dark Arisen